Little Soldiers
by BobWhite
Summary: Two sisters are taken in by the Adams-Foster clan after Callie's adoption. How do they cope with seven kids in the house? How do the sisters get along with their new family. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

After Callie's adoption in finalized, another set of siblings come into the Adams-Fosters family needing help. How will Callie cope with not being the only vulnerable one anymore? Is there a secret waiting to be let out? And how do the sisters react when they learn the Adams-Fosters want to adopt them as well? Will they finally have a home to call their own? And what happens when a relative from the past comes forward with information concerning their parents? Will the Adams-Foster family be moving into a larger home?

 **Into The Night:**

As a foster child, my sister and I were forced from the only home we had ever known when I was ten and she was six. I'd always looked after her, she was my little sister and I refused to be separated from her. Our parents had died in a car crash that had left us in the care of our Uncle Rimon and his daughter Kyla. Kyla and I being the same age had always gotten along. But Uncle Rimon had never wanted us to inherit what our parents had left us and had lied to the judge when he'd said that there was no Living Will and then told the judge that he wanted nothing to do with us, that he wanted us out of _his_ house. It had transferred to him once our parents had died. The judge said that he would have to file abandonment papers and my uncle did gladly. We were told to pack up our belongings and be ready to leave by the weekend after our parents' funerals. Our Uncle watched with a smile on his face. He believed that with us gone, he'd be able to finally open the Vaults that were under our home and use up the fortune that was ours before the courts realized that there actually was a living will that left everything to me, my sister and my cousin Kyla. Uncle Rimon had been left with nothing.

But he didn't count on my parents having not written the code down anywhere. Instead, he'd learned from Kyla that my parent's had entrusted the Vault Codes to me and he had gotten rid of me already. He couldn't go back to the courts and ask for us back because that would be suspicious. He would have to wait until I had aged out of the system. He also didn't count on us being moved so far away from the family land by a foster family that had moved out of town. When they could no longer care for us anymore, we ended up in the San Diego Foster Care System, having been previously in the San Francisco Foster Care System. We were placed with a family that seemed to care about us for a while. Since we still had our belongings from the first family we lived with (laptops, CD's, CD players & headphones, as well as all of our clothes), the family didn't see the need to buy us anything new unless it was needed.

My sister and I were ten and fourteen by that time and the family that had taken us in expected us to do all the chores no matter what their biological kids did. The biological kids liked to go through our things and try and take our stuff from us. But on the one occasion I walked in on them with their mother behind me, and yanked my laptop out of the eldest daughter's hands and my sisters CD player out of the youngest hands, the biological kids looked at their mother as if to ask why she wasn't defending them. They got a response back with 'if you steal something that is not yours, expect it to be taken back from you by force'. The children realized that though we were Foster Siblings, their parents were going to stick up for us when it came to taking back what was rightfully ours that they had taken in the first place. So when the parents weren't home and my sister and I were in our room doing homework, the bio kids would take the keys and lock us in our room.

On the one time they forgot to unlock the door before their parents got back home, they were beaten with a belt for it. The door was unlocked and the next day, our social worker showed up wondering why he had been called. The Ritter's had called them saying that they needed to 'talk' to him. We were in our room when the Ritter's and Mr. Kline walked in. The Ritter's told us that they liked having us, but that they couldn't trust their kids from hurting us and that they believed any future Foster child that came into their home was better off without any personal belongings with them, that their children would just steal what they wanted and they didn't want us feeling as if we had done something wrong.

Mr. Kline took us from the Ritter's that day and put us in a Girl's home for a couple weeks until he was able to find us a new placement. Since we hadn't done anything, he wouldn't put us into Juvie as there was no need for us to be there. The Girl's home seemed to think it was best that we stayed together and though we had to give up our laptops for the duration, we were able to keep our music. When Mr. Kline came back saying he had found us a place to stay, we packed everything up, were handed back out laptops and headed out to our new Foster Family. We learned within the first week that we would not be a good fit. The Rhyne's were our worst foster family because all they wanted were the checks for taking us in. We kept our belongings packed up and refused to bring out our laptops and music things in case the Father decided to take it and sell it. Mr. Kline was back within the week for a home visit and found out had bad we had it. He removed us from the home immediately.

Mr. Kline had no place to put us for that night, so after talking to his supervisor, took us home with him where his wife had dinner waiting. We would stay with him for the night. The next morning saw us at a new Foster family. The Burn's family was kind at first. When the wife got pregnant with their first child, they called Mr. Kline and asked him to pick us up, that they could no longer keep us. Mr. Kline picked us up and headed for a nicer neighborhood. He told us that he had talked to a fellow Social Worker who had suggested a family that was willing to take us in for a while. When the car came to a stop, we were sitting in front of a Craftsman's house. Mr. Kline got out and waited for us to grab our stuff before walking with us to the door. He knocked once and when the door opened we were greeted by a woman with blonde hair. She smiled and invited us in. It seemed the whole family had been told that we were coming and were in the living room waiting for their new Foster Siblings.

I put my hand around my sister's shoulders and Mr. Kline began talking…

 _ **More to come in the next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
